


Podfic: A Perhaps Hand

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bodily Deconstruction, Body Modification, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, References to Suicide, Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiofic of my story. Original fic summary: "Sherlock reminisces about Moriarty, after the Fall. Sherlock/Moriarty. Dark-ish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: A Perhaps Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perhaps Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561669) by [AfroGeekGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess). 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/perhaps-hand)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Sherlock/Moriarty fic, and it was a delicious challenge to write about their dynamic. There's such an elemental attraction between them, something undeniable, like gravity, or the forces that keep atoms together. They are the same person, each of them working in tandem with (and yet in opposition to) the other: one lives to create intricate chaos, the other lives to resolve it. This was my attempt at that exploration.


End file.
